


Pillage for his Lust, Rape of his Pride

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, M/M, Macabre, Poetry, Rape, Romance, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga





	Pillage for his Lust, Rape of his Pride

Pillage for his Lust   
  
Rape of his pride.  
  
Take him to the back when they’re all inside.  
  
Silence him quickly with a cloth to his mouth,  
  
Lock the door, so he can’t get out.  
  
Intake his scent and taste his skin,  
  
Pull on his clothes, feel through the thin.  
  
Push him on the wall and grab his hair,  
  
Caress him softly, so he’ll lose his air.  
  
Unbutton him slowly, contain your victim,  
  
Keep him aroused as you seductively kiss him.  
  
Touch him softly, make him whimper,  
  
Pull him closer, and quietly whisper.  
  
Make him yours, despite his protests,  
  
Hold him tight as descend into closeness.   
  
Listen to him scream and cry out in pain,  
  
But only smile, as you’ve achieved what you’ve gained.   
  
For now he is broken, his soul is crushed,  
  
For a rape of his pride,  
  
And a pillage for his lust.


End file.
